creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Oort Cloud
The battle of the Oort Cloud was an engagement between Earth and Garlin forces. The battle ended with a decisive earth victory, defending the planet and most of humanity. it was the main reason for the creation of the Earth Galactic Force. The battle occurred in 2115. Prelude The Garlin, were on a mission of searching for salt water throughout the galaxy. They discovered Earth and as with many other planets with salt water, sent a taskforce to destroy the planet, before their salt and saltwater prevented a biological danger to them in the future. The taskforce consisted of three starships and one specially designed weapons ship. Five days before the battle, the Kranctons discovered a small fleet passing through the outskirts of the Polaris system, they determined it's course within 20 minuets, heading on a direct course for Earth. They sent the information to their allies of Humans and Istari who were native to the system. This caused much alarm on earth, as they had no space defences. The Istari even though concerned, knew they had the technology to push the Moon into earths orbit should it be destroyed, and were consequently far less concerned. The Kranctons whose planet was in the Andromeda galaxy, were under no threat at all, and were only willing to provide aid. Four days to the attack the ambassadors of earth on the Moon and Krancton made desperate appeals to their governments to assist in stopping the taskforce sent to destroy them. This was rejected by both governments, and both provided a limited amount of aid, such as the building of escape pods and missile defences on earth, whilst Proxima B with a population of 507 received an estimated 20 times more resources than earth. Angering the Earth government. A day before the attack earth launched all it's modified Canada Class Cargo Ships to intercept the fleet just outside the solar system. The Garlin noticing the fleet approaching their position realised that they would be vulnerable within the Oort Cloud due to the asteroids and comets found there, meaning navigational difficulty, consequently increasing their speed to face the fleet just the other side of the cloud. This was noticed by Earth and consequently ordered their fleet to prepare to engage them just inside the Oort Cloud. Battle The Earth ships reached the edge of the Oort Cloud, they started to head in, when they confronted a far more advanced Garlin fleet. The two fleets sized up eachother for an hour until one of the Garlin ships fired upon two of the Earth ships, destroying them instantly. The Earth ships then started to fire laser weapons upon the Garlin ships, yet this had little effect, due to poor tactics used by the fleet. One of the ships stayed behind to fight the earth ships whilst the other two guarded the weapon ship. Four earth ships followd the convoy, and were never heard from again. Meanwhile seven more ships were destroyed, as the remaining Garlin ship was attacking the remaining earth ships. 6 of the ships then fired all their laser weapons simultaneously on one point, disrupting the Garlins shield. They flew in and destroyed the ship by their barrage of nuclear weapons, but only one escaped. The remaining ships then travelled through the Oort Cloud to catch up with the remaining three ships. The three ships had reached the edge of the Oort Cloud and were about to accelerate again, when they came under attack again from the Earth ships which were far smaller and more manoeuvrable through the cloud. Three Earth ships attacked the weapon ship causing minor damage, yet due to lack of success rammed into the weapons ship, disabling it. Consequently delaying the advance to earth. The battle now depended on whether the Garlin could repair the engines of the weapon ship, before it was destroyed by the Earth ships, a cargo ship sent a report to earth, indicating that one of the ships was down and the weapons ship was non-operational. Six more ships fired simultaneously upon another Garlin ship, yet were destroyed by the ship before they could attack it with their nuclear missiles. The other Garlin ship covered the two vulnrable ships and destroyed nine more Earth ships. The 17 remaining ships then concentrated their fire upon the attacking ship and fired another volley of nukes upon it, destroying it. The odds now seemed in Earths favour, yet the final Garlin starship had reactivated its defences and by surprise destroyed another seven ships, the debris of which destroyed an eighth ship. The remaining 9 ships retreated behind a large asteroid before forming into an attack formation. By that time the weapon ship was functional again and the two Garlin ships started to move towards earth again. The nine earth ships followed the ships and then attacked from behind, disabling their shield with their lasers, then firing their missiles at the engines, causing the ship to explode, which disabled the weapon ship next to it. The nine ships them fired continuously at the weapons ship, it expectantly exploded, claiming another five ships and damaging a sixth. Yet earth had won the battle. Aftermath The four surviving ships, TES Kiev, TES Cairo, TES Ottawa and TES Bern; returned home, sending earth and Istari the news of their hard fought victory and near defeat. The people of earth celebrated, yet were concerned about future attack, the main reason for the birth of the earth galactic force. The human ambassadors on the Moon and Krancton were furious with the lack of help they provided almost costing them their race and planet. This caused a consequential decline in relationship with humanity and her allies, the ambassadors accused the Krancton and Istari governments of being cowards, consequently causing a dent in pride for the two races.